A Normal Life
by LightofHope2
Summary: What if Serena had a normal life what would it be like? would it be like she thought or would it be different?????? read and find out. This fanfic is rated R
1. A Sad Begging

A Normal Life by Amanda Kate  
Disclaimer- I do not own Sailormoon nor any other big money making company. Wish I did, but sadly. I don't have a penny to my name if you like to send donations to me I gladly accepted them ^_^. But anyway this is one of my first fanfic so tell me what you think even if it's the curliest thing on earth I want to know. Warnings- vary depressing Thanks to all who take the time to read my story.  
  
Prologue  
  
My life has always been hard, nobody stop to take a passing glance. I live in the same place for 13 years of my life the same hell. I go to school come home again, just to repeat the same routine. I remember everything that had happen in my life. The first day I was beat up.... ugh memories. Marla was the first person that had ever hit me, go figure.  
  
I was three when it happened. We were living in a one-bedroom apartment. It was the first time I called her mommy. That's when the first 'rule' was broke and I paid dearly for it. She screamed that she was to young, that I ruined her life and that she was going to do the same to mine. I don't remember the pain or how many time she hit me. I just remember the look in her eyes as she did it. She hated me since the day I was born. I have always known that.  
  
I dealt with the pain for two years, all I had to do was look at her eyes and see the rage and the hate that was there and know that I may or may not wake up in the morning. She never saw me as her daughter, she saw me as lost opportunities. She blamed me for every mistake that she made in her life. I was the mistake that hit her in the face each morning. Why she couldn't go out with her friends, why money was always running low, why she wasn't free. When I was 5. She left me at a bus station told me that she was leaving me hear to die, that she waste all the time she was going to on me. When she walk away she never looked back and...... I never fallowed. I think I wonder around for about a week before my uncle found me and took me to their apartment. He told me that I would be living with them for now on. I don't think he wanted me either. I walked out of one hell and right into another.  
  
About a mouth later they enrolled me into school. Even then I always kept to myself. Over the years it became painfully obvious that they didn't like me, or my talents. It was during second grade that hell broke loses. When I was walking home, I remember falling on the ground and receiving kick after kick, after a while my body would just go numb. Just like it did with Marla after her episodes with me. I don't understand what person could get the gratification out of hitting someone? I was never really one to complain.  
  
I hated people to think I was weak, or maybe I was ashamed. I had to think of something anything but I really didn't have to because my ant enrolled me into a ice skating class right after school. I have never been so thankful in my life and it worked for a while. I was almost happy, but they caught on. Once again I am spiting up blood for what ever reason they deem fit. I realized then that never once during my whole 8 year of life have I defended myself. I was sick of being a punching bag, sick of everything I just wanted to fade away but I knew that was out of the question if I went to school. So I got up the courage to ask for a Marshal Arts class and my Ant looked at me like I was nuts. She asked me why. I wanted to scream and shout to tell them to look around at where we live and how we live, but my ant and uncle wouldn't listen even if you had a speaker up to their ears. Now that I think about it they where living in there own little world and did give a fuck at the one passing them by. They reluctantly agreed and I was enrolled.  
  
I was always a fast learner so, it didn't take long before I could defended myself after they learned that I fight back the taunting and the name calling set in any way to get at me. I think it was a game at school to see who could brake me first but I never gave in I never cried I wouldn't let them see me like that. i was going to be strong. From now on nobody was going to see me hurting again. I just learn how to shut it all off, I wanted to be disconnected form the world. It was like flipping a switch in my head; sometimes I wonder if I ever really turned it back on.  
  
I never did react to anything they did to me and I guess there anger at me just overflowed on day when I was walking home. Funny thing was that it was actually a good day after just passed my black belt tested and at school everyone ignored me didn't even acknowledge that I was there. I was glad that maybe I could start fading into the background I didn't even hear when the kids started laughing or that they where running by until I was shoved into a passing car. The driver didn't even stop as my body flu off of his windshield and landed on the ground. The only thing that passed throw my head was if they'd pick up my body at the same time they where scraping dead animals off the road.  
I didn't know how I ended up at the hospital personally I didn't' care. My body hurt like hell worse then after Marla's episodes. When I was left in the hospital to recover from my injurers I really wished that the car had killed me. I guess 'they' did break me after all.  
  
A couple days later after the accident I was looking down at the tiles of my bathroom my injurers not fully healed. Perhaps they never will be. I really don't know, what happen or how a razor found it's way into my hand, shinny it's promises of release. I had tears running down my face knowing that I really didn't want to die but the thought of going back to face another year of hell it was to much I just wanted to be at peace to stop my suffering. I don't know why my uncle chose that exacted time to walk throw the front door maybe it was a miracle. No why would God want to waste something like that on me. I hear Sammy my little brother bang on the door saying that dad got the job and we were moving.  
  
My small hands let the tiny razor fall from my grasp onto the floor where my tears wash away all the promises that where just whispered into my ears moments ago. ' A new house, a new school, a new life'. A new set of tears came to me knowing that my hands would not have to spill their own blood. I was going to have a new started with everything. TBC....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's it!!! I finally got the courage to put this out there. Tell me what you think? Mostly I want to know if this story is actually worth your time. Thanks again for reading ^_^ 


	2. Second Chance

A Normal Life by Amanda Kate  
Disclaimer- I do not own Sailormoon.  
Author Note- ok I am learning from my mistakes. Yes this is going to be an on going story I really don't know how long, but then again you people can decide that. I will also be updating this weekly (or at least trying :).  
I know this one is short but next week it will be longer I promise.  
One last thing I wanted to thank Sara for her review (Thank you Sara!!!!!). Now on with the story  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The place where we moved was bright and cheerful. It was one of those houses that had the white picked fence, with the tire swing in the front. I had a passing thought that I did kill myself, and my hell was to live in the little world my Uncle and Aunt crated. I pinched myself just to make sure. For once in her life she was glad that she felt pain. School was going to start in a couple mouths. She never felt so much panic rip throw her as she did then. Her fear was that it would just be a repeat of last year. 'Maybe if I kept to myself nobody would take notice to me' she shook her head, long blond hair falling into her face 'no that's not going to work.'  
  
"Serena are you done unpacking" her Aunt called she looked around her room. The white walls so clean, she felt like she was disturbing the innocents of the room, she didn't belong here.  
"Serena are you going to answer me?" 'No' she thought. Far from done because she knew that if she opens the boxes of her past, the walls that held no memories wouldn't be so clean anymore. Memories form her life would stick like glue to the walls. She just wanted to look at something that held no pain. Just for once she wanted to feel at peace with these clean walls staring back at me. She didn't even hear someone coming up the stairs or opening her door.  
  
"Serena you haven't even started yet" dame she had to come up here and break the silence.  
  
"Don't worry Aunt Ikuko I'll get it done." she looked at her with worried eyes.  
  
"Are you injures bothering you?" did she always have to remind me that I still have them.  
  
"No" she used it in a tone that meant end of discussion. When she hard the door click signaling that her Aunt was no longer in the room. She got up from her bed and walked over to the dirty boxes of her past.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Her eyes fell on a photo album that she just recently unpacked. That was the only thing that represented her few moments of happiness. Her hands started to open the front page of the album, but her hands wouldn't let her. She could live a life of pain, pain she could deal with. Happiness was so foreign that she didn't know how to deal with it. Her hands vary carefully shut the front of the album and set it under her bed. She then wiped the sweet of her forehead that just recently appeared. She needed to get out of here, too many memories. She graved what little money she had, slipped down the staircase and was out before anyone noticed she was gone, that is, if they notice at all.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Told you it was short. The next chapter will be out on the 2\25 or 2\26. Thanks to all who read!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. A Peaceful Place

A Normal Life by Amanda Kate  
  
AN- Hello everyone I wish this could have been longer but I been working over time this week and that leaves me so tired. The next chapter will be out the 2nd or 3rd. Thank you starfury3000 for you review and AngelicPixe Thanks for your advice. I think I did kinda rush throw it a bit but the next few chapters will clear some of it up.  
  
Stander Disclaimers apply  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena wonder around for hours before she ended up across the street of an arcade. You would never find anything like this in her old neighborhood, nothing but streets and drugs. It was like stepping in to a whole other world. People actually smile at you while you pass, there was no guns going off, nobody getting mugged on the street corner. People actually lived; maybe this is why she didn't belong here.  
  
The next thing that she noticed about the place was that it was quite. There was always an alarm going off, whether it was a car going off or and apartment being broken into, something was always there. Silence made her nervous when she was out in the open. It felt like someone was going to pounce on her any moment.  
  
She didn't know that she walked across the street and into the arcade until the chiming of bells filled her ears. The next thing she heard was music to her ears. Noise!! Mushiness going off, victory music playing. A foreign sound suddenly filled her ears, she quickly identified it as laughter; there was so much of it around here.  
  
The. she quickly looked around for a name, ahha the Crown arcade. It was bigger then she thought on the left side it was filled with video games. People where lined up at some of the games.  
  
On the right side was a sort of café it had eight booths, four on each side most of them where occupied. Straight in front of her was and counter that stretched into a hafe circle. She walked across and sat at the counter as she sat down she could hear whispers about her. Her eyes looked to the left she could hear a boy and a girl talking 'who is that?' asked the one with curly short red hair 'don't know but she sure dose look mean' the one with big round glasses 'don't go over there Molly she mite turn yo-' she stop listening after that, it really wasn't worth it.  
  
"Excuse me Miss" she looked up to see a blond waiter ready to take her order. He of course had a cheerful smile plastered on to his face.  
  
"What will it be?"  
  
"Coffee black" the stupid waiter grinned like he hear those words so many times before. His arm reached under the counter to pull out a mug. Then graved the coffee and poured me a drink.  
  
"The names Andrew Crown" the waiter set the coffee back onto the burner. Serena nodded her head she really didn't fell like talking but this Andrew person didn't get the hint, well never mind maybe he did.  
  
"What's yours, never seen you around here before?" she glared at him, she wanted to drink her coffee in peace but obviously she wasn't going to have that.  
  
"That's because I haven't"  
  
"Oh so your new here?" This waiter never gave up. she sip my coffee the warm liquid going down her throat. Serena wonder when she got so cold to people.  
  
"The coffees good" Serena say out of the blue. She has never seen a waiter grin so hard in her life.  
  
"Ya the Crown Arcade always makes the best" he also adds in a low whisper "or I may have a grumpy customer after me" Serena doesn't smile but he can see the amusement in her eyes. The chimes of bells fill her ears signaling that someone has entered the arcade.  
  
"Why speak of the devil there he is" the waiter got out a mug and pored the coffee before he even sat down.  
  
The phrase tall, dark and handsome pretty much summed it up but he had on a hideous green jacket. As he sat down she could hear the sighs of girls all around, most of them were ogling him form were they stood. She rolled her eyes and continued to drink her coffee.  
  
"Hey Darien. How have you been?"  
  
"Fine" he looked like he was about to say more but his eyes finally landed on me. He looked surprised at me being there. Serena suddenly feel self- conscious and she hated feeling like that.  
  
"Who's that?" the waiter grinned like a maniac.  
  
"I really don't know but she new here" Serena went to sip my coffee but noticed it was empty. The waiter was over in two seconds flat.  
  
"Free refills" he says  
  
"So I never got your name" why wouldn't this guy leave her alone?  
  
"That because I never said it so why don't you leave me alone?" she turned and was about to leave to sit in an booth that just recently became unoccupied. When she saw the waiter's smile falter in the glass door she felt a pain of quilt. Why was she being so cold when he was being so nice, she still knew how to be nice didn't she? She sighted and turned back around to face the waiter.  
  
"I apologizes I was being rude and shouldn't have said that to you. The name is Serena Tuskino, it's nice to meet you Andrew" Andrews smile returned.  
  
"It's ok everyone has there off days. I should introduce you to my friends when they get here" he looked over to his right "that's Darien he's on of my friends" Darien extended his hand to shack mine. Serena couldn't control it, she flinched and he saw it. To cover it up as much as possible Serena quickly shook his hand, as her hand touched his she could feel something in the pit of her stomach that she didn't like.  
  
"So Serena where did you moved to?" Andrew asked her answer was automatic.  
  
"The house Sakura lane"  
  
"Oh that's near the middle school isn't it" she shrugged how was she spouses to know  
  
"Don't know, just moved in today so I haven't really looked around" the chimes of bells filled the air again.  
  
"Well I have to get back to work I hope I see you around more often." Serena nodded as Andrew took off to fill some orders.  
  
A voice suddenly startled her.  
  
"Andrew knows almost what every person wants when they walk throw the door. When he doesn't it drives him nuts." She looked over to see Darien sitting beside her she was as getting glares from the whole female population, Darien noticed it to.  
  
"Well aren't you Mr. Popular" Darien laughed  
  
"Ya wait until you see my fan club"  
  
"Wait you mean there not here yet" she said in exasperating voice "I better leave before they come. I could live thought the glares, but being trampled to death is not on my list" it took her a moment to realizes that she was joking. Why on earth was she even talking to this guy? He smiled an amused smile.  
  
"If I could live throw it I bet you can to" she snorted, he had no idea. This time she didn't even hear the chime of bells as someone came throw the door.  
  
"Serena! Why did you leave?" Serena looked over to see Sammy breathing hard like he just ran a marathon. When his breathing finally calmed down for him to look around his eyes went big like saucers. Serena started to crack a smile.  
  
"Mom wants us to go up to the store for some food. Dad doesn't have the car so lets go get it" he was trying his hardest not to care about his surrounding. He's only been in arcade ones or twice. Well he's here he mite as well check it out.  
  
"Hey why don't you stay here and I'll do the groceries shopping." Sammy looked surprised then his face contorted into a frown.  
  
"Can't don't have any money" Serena looked over her shoulder just in time to Andrew walking past.  
  
"Hey Andrew do you think my brother here could get a chocolate shack"  
  
"Sure, Serena coming right up" she handed Sammy her money.  
  
"Pay for my drink and the shack, the rest is yours" Sammy grinned ear to ear as Serena handed him a ten. He was defiantly going to put her money to good use playing video games.  
  
"I'll come pick you up after I 'am done" Sammy nodded trying his best to contain his excitement, but failing miserably. She nodded at Andrew signaling that she was leaving. He waved goodbye to her, then started back on the order that he had to fill.  
  
"Bye Serena, I am sure I'll see you around sometime soon"  
  
"I 'am sure I will" she turned to walk out of the arcade, chimes signaling her departure. After she crossed the street Serena looked back to see a bunch of kids huddled around a video game laughing and talking. She smiled her first real smile when she noticed that Sammy was amongst them. Maybe, just maybe she'll finally be able to walk out of the hell that she has been living in for so long. Serena then shoved her hands into her pockets turned around and walked home feeling as if this were a dream, she never wanted to wake up.  
  
Well there you have it the next chapter. (I hope you like it :) The next chapter will clear up some of the things with Marla Thanks for Reading!!! 


End file.
